


Slave

by blackmail



Category: AU - Fandom, Modern AU - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Chains, Dark, Drama, Eremika - Freeform, Eren is a complete sub, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Love, Rules, Sex, Shameless, Smut, Whips, kinda unhealthy relationship, sometimes dirty language, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmail/pseuds/blackmail
Summary: My name is Eren Yeager. And I belong to my mistress completely.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Slave

''You still strugglin' with 'em?''

' The faint sound of her bare feet approaching snapped him out of some weird thoughts he was starting to think about, only to throw him in a darker, deeper hole with her platinum eyes. 

''They're just so tight, and ... So many straps! '' He could see the hot raspberry pooling in his cheeks as he looked at his reflection in the long mirror in front of him; what an embarrassing image was there! 

''And? Are you complaining now?'' Placing the mug she just brought into the room on the table, she walked to him. He wasn't looking at her but every nerve in his body was observing her movements. He knew she could creep behind him at any second. And he was so damn right! 

''No-- I am not!'' 

''Good!'' 

Her arms crept around his slim waist, that familiar touch of her palms stroking the lines of his stomach admiringly. 

The very same palms that were able to show him many kinds of violence were the same ones to ease his soreness afterwards, the same to brush the dust off his his happiness and the same to wipe away his tears.   
He was growing addicted to her every detail, to the things she does to him. She devoured his mind and soul and left him in a shameless greed aching to be with her. 

He wasn't allowed to touch her without permission nor roll his eyes or complain. The rules were easy and simple yet so strict, because he knew that no matter how nice she was she'd snap at any second.

The raven haired peeked at their figure in the mirror and the girl couldn't help a smile. She gazed at her boyfriend wearing the expensive lingerie she spent hours to pick just for him and how cute it made him look! 

Such a heavenly view!

''I'll help you with the straps.'' 

He followed her fingers with his eyes like how a prey watches out a potential threat. He was that much under her spell, she was like a calm weather in the winter where the storm might hit at any second.

''Oh! It is really tight here! I should've picked another size.'' Admiring the exposed chest through the tight, stretched fabric she smirked. ''But I like it, it suits you just well.'' 

Her hands wandered along his sides and rested on his hips for a second before sliding them to his butt without breaking eye contact with him, even tho he was barely gazing back at her eyes. 

''It seems uncomfortable here, doesn't it?'' Giving his butt cheeks a squeeze she spread them and slapped them twice, proceeding to play with the string that was the only COVER that lingerie could provide that area with.

The man looked to the side, his features showing the slightest frustration which she adored to the core. 

''What's wrong? Don't be shy! Come on!''   
Leaning to the side to get a peek at his already flushed face she chuckled. 

Applying a small amount of violence she grasped his chin and forced his face in her direction, the tips of her nails digging into the skin of his jaws as she did.

''Don't be so boring! You can complain if you want... But don't be so fucking quiet like this I don't like it. Kay?''   
Once he parted his lips to mouth something he was cut by her mouth blocking them in a kiss. 

Smiling against the kiss she replaced her lips with her finger immediately once she parted them.

''Shh!! Don't talk.'' 

The finger that was already pressed on his lips was slowly entering his mouth followed by another one where she lat her digits roam in his warm cave.

''I want your hair tied up, hurry up and do it.'' 

Pulling out the already saliva-coated fingers she ran her tongue along them licking her skin clean; a gesture that made the man's manhood ache in pain and his cheeks to burn into a dark shade of red.

''Yes, mistress.'' He murmured.

With a smirk she walked back to her mug, the hot chocolate was already   
cool. Something like that was enough to make her angry.. She loved her hot chocolate hot! As simple as that. But the boy over there did in fact distract her. She was standing there collecting her thoughts, without realizing that he was staring at her from the mirror.

His eyes watched her figure in a desperate lust. She was carved like the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He narrowed his eyes and bit down his lower lip at the sight of her curved butt hidden underneath that tight fabric of a short dress; so short he could maybe sneak a peek at her lovely panties if he lowered his head a little, or perhapes she wasn't even wearing anything underneath.

His chest tightened. Butterflies were acting up inside of his stomach but nothing was as intense as his hard on, which he'd been holding for quite a while.

There would be sometimes when his mistress is in a good mood and then she'd let him bury his head in between her soft thighs, there, where he'd be able to inhale the sweetest scent of her womanhood. He'd graze his nose up and down her panties, and sigh in wanton against her covered folds. He remembers quite well how she'd blush and grasp his hair tightly only to push him further into her sweet nectar. It was just like torture. He would beg of her to let him touch her directly like a hungry pup begging to be fed. but that would be too much of a prize that demands so much work of him to reach. And so he'd ran his tongue against her panties, dampening the material with his saliva before he attacks her with his warm kisses, and desperate attempts to suck on her /lips/ through the fabric; he'd open his mouth and let his hot breath hit her most sensitive area while trying to get her turned on just enough to let him get what he wants--- 

''Eren?'' 

Her voice cut him off his thoughts. 

''Comere,'' She ordered, sitting on the couch, and holding her mug with her hand.

In a rush, he put his hair up in a bun and walked his way to her. It took only one glance and his eyes hit her cleavage; generous and soft. How much he wanted to have his way with her .. She was killing him softly, with everything she did. On purpose or without a purpose.

''Kneel..'' 

Her orders were absolute. No second ordering nor hesitation. Once he heard her, he knelt down her feet in the split second.

And without even realizing it, she emptied the mug on his head, letting the liquid pour down his face, neck and soaking his brand new lingerie in its way! 

Pretty obvious that the storm was just coming.


End file.
